Sigam-Me os Bons - O Retorno do Chapolin Colorado
by alfred32
Summary: Após anos fora da ativa como herói, Carlitos passou a viver como um simples servidor público. Mas uma ameaça à sua família faz com que ele retome a alcunha de Chapolin Colorado e volte a combater o crime. Uma versão talvez não mais madura do herói, mas com certeza mais violenta e gutural.


Cidade do México. Atrás de uma mesa atolada de papéis o servidor público Carlitos realizava sua função quase que mecanicamente, raciocinando o mínimo possível. Tudo aquilo era um esporro para ele, uma simples forma de se manter na vida. Não havia amor nenhum naquela função, nenhuma realização profissional. O trabalho tedioso seria tolerável se sua esposa ainda estivesse ao seu lado, mas seu amor resolveu se divorciar. Sua filha, agora já adolescente, ele quase não via.

Quando o expediente terminava Carlitos voltava para casa e jantava sozinho assistindo televisão com uma latinha de cerveja sempre ao seu lado. Não havia muito o que fazer além de se distrair com jornais policialescos, seu tipo de programa favorito. - Eu podia ter feito tanto mais. - pensava, se referindo ao combate à criminalidade.

Todo dia ele fazia o mesmo ritual. Antes de dormir, Carlitos abria seu guarda-roupas e tirava de dentro dele uma mala escondida embaixo de um fundo falso. A mala guardava um uniforme antigo agora já empoeirado pela falta de uso. Carlitos pegou a camisa vermelha e a colocou no nível de seu olhar. O grande Herói Mexicano do passado sempre se emocionava ao ver aquele símbolo. O CH dentro de um coração amarelo que significava esperança para aqueles que eram oprimidos.

Carlitos guardou aquela relíquia pessoal com um peso no peito. Ele as vezes desejava ser irresponsável e voltar a ativa. Mas isso significaria ignorar as artrites, as hernias de disco e o problema cardíaco. - Você já tem quase sessenta anos, Polegar Vermelho. - Disse pra si mesmo. - O México vai ter que se virar sozinho sem você.

No dia seguinte Carlitos recomeçou sua rotina de servidor público responsável solitário. Acordou as cinco da manhã, pegou o metrô e rumou até o cartório. Quase como um zumbi. Horas depois, no horário do almoço, Carlitos pegou seu celular e ligou para Marieta, sua filha. Ele considerava essas ligações uma das suas poucas alegrias do dia.

\- Oi, amor, como vai?

A menina respondia as perguntas de Carlitos sem interesse, dando a impressão de que não se preocupava com o pai e isso lhe doía. - Será que ela não me ama mais? - Pensava Carlitos. A conversa monótona foi interrompida por um grito estérico de Marieta.

\- Amor, o que foi?!

\- Assaltantes, pai! - Disse a menina aos prantos. Ela estava no banco abrindo uma conta estudantil quando por azar criminosos resolveram agir no mesmo dia e horário. Ou seria mais do que mera coincidência?

\- Amor, se livre do celular rápido! Não deixe eles te verem com o aparelho no ouvido! - Tal como havia sido instruída, Marieta jogou o aparelho no fundo da bolsa de qualquer jeito. Aquele dia Carlitos não iria trabalhar. Ele voltou para casa o mais rápido que o serviço público de transporte permitia e fez o que até ontem achava impensável. Pela família valia a pena correr o risco.

A roupa vermelha com detalhes amarelos ainda lhe servia. As antenas de vinil continuavam captando sinais. Sua mais fiel arma, a Marreta Biônica, um martelo duplo amarelo com um cabo vermelho, ainda se moldava perfeita em suas mãos.

No banco, os clientes e funcionários foram forçados a sentarem um ao lado do outro. Mãos e pernas amarradas. Uma senhora, que deveria ter quase noventa anos, sentia dores horríveis devido a posição a qual era submetida. No auge de seu desespero ela falou: - Oh, e agora quem poderá nos defender?

\- EU! - Carlitos apareceu do nada atrás de um caixa eletrônico. Era um dos poderes do seu traje, teleportar o seu dono para situações onde havia grande tensão e vítimas em potencial.

Os bandidos, cinco ao todo, estavam municiados com metralhadoras de grosso calibre. As armas foram apontadas para o herói e disparadas. No entanto Carlitos permaneceu ileso. As balas pararam em pleno ar. O Polegar Vermelho pegou de seu bolso sua buzina paralisadora deixando a tudo e a todos, com exceção dele próprio, congelados no tempo.

Quando Carlitos fez com que o tempo voltasse ao seu curso normal os reféns estavam libertos e os bandidos amarrados apenas de cueca. - É o grande Chapolin Colorado! - Gritou um dos clientes, um homem velho o bastante para ter acompanhado a época de auge do herói.

\- Chapolin o quê? - Perguntou Marieta. - Que nome ridículo!

\- Não contavam com minha astúcia! - Ignorando o comentário da filha, Chapolin soltou um dos seus bordões que em seu tempo fazia seus fãs vibrarem de emoção. Marieta não reconhecia o pai. Mais uma peculiaridade das antenas de vinil que provocavam um efeito psiônico que deixava a identidade de seu usuário protegida, mesmo com seu rosto à vista.

Um dos bandidos amarrados começou a rir de modo desproporcional. - Está maluco? - Perguntou Chapolin Colorado. - A certeza da prisão levou embora sua sanidade?

\- Você não entende? Fomos bem sucedidos. Há alguém nesse banco que você ama. Bastou ameaçar essa pessoa para você sair da toca. Ele bem que nos avisou.

\- Ele quem?

O bandido riu mais um pouco. - Não acredito que não saiba. O homem que você enfrentou durante anos. O seu arqui-inimigo.

Chapolin Colorado começou a suar frio só em pensar na possibilidade do retorno daquela pessoa. Um desconforto que subiu por sua coluna e incomodou os seus nervos. - Isso é impossível. Ele está...

\- Morto? Não mesmo.

**XXX**

Planos malignos para serem bem sucedidos demoram anos para se concretizar. Precisou de meia década para o vilão encontrar o que procurava. Em uma região próxima de Acapulco, uma família era mantida refém, amarrada e amordaçada na mesa de jantar. Mãe e dois filhos pré-adolescentes que choravam muito.

O criminoso que os mantinha cativos era um homem extremamente magro, com rosto ossudo e bigode cheio. - Não se preocupem. Ninguém vai precisar ser machucado. - Era mentira, após receber o que queria todos eles seriam mortos.

O criminoso foi até outro cômodo da casa. Uma oficina onde um cientista renomado, o patriarca da família, trabalhava coagido dia e noite construindo uma tecnologia que ele prometeu a si mesmo que não mais produziria.

\- Então, senhor Hernandez? Tudo dentro dos conformes?

O cientista olhou para o criminoso com um olhar de ódio, o que só fez com que o bandido se divertisse ainda mais. - A marreta, o uniforme, as antenas, as pílulas, a buzina... São todas suas. - Disse Hernandez, com a voz embargada, quase não conseguindo falar.

\- Ótimo. Agora mude o padrão de cores. Inverta o vermelho pelo amarelo. Acho que isso passará uma mensagem.

\- Certo. - Disse o cientista cujos lábios tremiam de indignação.

\- Só mais um último pedido: você poderia colocar entre os itens adicionais algo mais agressivo?

**XXX**

No banco, ainda amarrado, o criminoso continuava rindo enquanto a polícia não chegava. - Ele encontrou o cientista que te transformou em herói. Agora com uma versão melhorada de sua tecnologia ele está mais perigoso do que nunca.

\- Do que ele está falando, senhor Chapolin? - Perguntou Marieta. Ainda sem desconfiar de que estava diante do pai.

\- De um fantasma. A polícia está chegando e irá cuidar de vocês, tenho que ir.

Antes que Chapolin se escondesse da vista de todos e se teleportasse Marieta segurou em sua mão e disse: - Obrigado. Que Nossa Senhora de Guadalupe o abençoe. - O toque macio e caloroso de sua filha o encheu de energia. A benção da menina o emocionou, fazendo ter valido a pena o retorno do seu alter ego. Mais do que Carlitos queria admitir, era bom ser o Herói do México novamente.

Após se esconder atrás da mesma caixa eletrônica por onde surgiu, o Polegar Vermelho desapareceu. Enquanto isso, em uma casa de classe média alta, uma senhora de quarenta e cinco anos chorava de preocupação ao saber que sua filha estava sendo feita de refém.

\- AAAAHHH! Carlitos! Quer me matar do coração?! - O Chapolin Colorado surgiu atrás do fogão da cozinha.

\- Berenice, nossa filha está salva.

\- Graças a Deus.

\- Graças a mim.

\- Ateu!

Vinte anos de casamento que chegou ao fim por causa da carreira de Carlitos, não a oficial de servidor público, mas a clandestina. Berenice achava estressante esperar todo dia por um homem rezando para que ele não fosse morto por um criminoso maluco ou monstro bizarro.

\- Berenice, você e nossa filha precisam deixar a cidade. Um grande mau voltou.

\- Não se lembra? Foi por causa desse tipo de situação que nosso casamento não deu certo.

\- Isso não tem importância agora. O que importa é a sua segurança e a da nossa filha.

\- Não vou abandonar mais nada por você! De novo não!

As antenas de vinil deixaram Chapolin alerta, pois elas detectaram a aproximação de perigo. No entanto, tudo aconteceu tão rápido que ele nem teve tempo de reagir. O que seria motivo para se martirizar depois.

Uma grande explosão que destruiu a sala e boa parte do fundo da casa, onde Chapolin Colorado conversava com sua ex-mulher. Berenice perdeu a consciência o que fez com que Carlitos ficasse apreensivo e até se esquecesse do vilão que estava diante dele. O herói só se acalmou quando suas antenas de vinil revelaram que sua ex ainda apresentava sinais vitais.

O traje do inimigo parecia projetado para ser uma antítese daquilo que Chapolin representava. Era fechado, não revelando um milimetro de pele. Parecia um tanque de guerra ambulante, uma armadura robótica amarela com um coração vermelho no peito e um HC dentro. Havia o equivalente as antenas de vinil, mas elas mais pareciam lâminas. A explosão foi causada por um canhão de pulso situado no braço direito.

Com o canhão de pulso apontado para Chapolin Colorado o vilão se aproximou. - Agora quero ver você me jogar do décimo quinto andar de novo.

\- Aquilo foi um acidente. Não é possível! É você mesmo?!

O vilão fez com que o visor que protegia o seu rosto fosse aberto revelando sua identidade. Chapolin Colorado ficou boquiaberto. Décimo quinto andar. Como alguém sobreviveria a essa queda? Nem mesmo o Polegar Vermelho em seu traje especial.

\- Tripa Seca! - Ao ouvir o próprio nome o inimigo de longa data disparou seu canhão no herói uma segunda vez. Após os estragos do tiro se assentarem não houve corpo nem sangue. Sabendo que heróis não morriam com facilidade Tripa Seca teve a certeza de que Chapolin Colorado não havia sido vaporizado. A resposta só podia ser uma.

\- Esse é um truque que eu também sei fazer. - Tripa Seca encolheu até ficar com o tamanho irrisório de uma formiga. Algo que Chapolin Colorado tinha feito previamente para se livrar do disparo ao engolir uma pílula de polegarina.

Medindo um centímetro Chapolin Colorado olhava para Berenice, que agora lhe parecia uma montanha, torcendo pelo seu bem estar. Sua contemplação só foi interrompida por um terceiro tiro de plasma, que só não o acertou porque ele pulou por cima. O disparo atingiu a cabeça de Berenice, mas Chapolin Colorado e Tripa Seca estavam tão pequenos que o estrago foi só uma ponta de fio de cabelo queimada.

Quanto menor a massa do objeto menor é o efeito da gravidade sobre ele. Por causa disso quando Chapolin Colorado encolhia ganhava super velocidade e super força proporcionais ao tamanho encolhido. Além de conseguir saltar várias vezes o seu tamanho. O problema era que isso agora valia para o Tripa Seca também.

Diante do canhão de pulso do inimigo o Herói do México não pôde se aproximar para atacar com sua Marreta Biônica, lhe restando apenas desviar dos tiros e correr. A perseguição terminou no sanitário quando em um ato desesperado Carlitos acionou a descarga e fugiu por ali.

\- Credo, Chapolin. Você decaiu muito em meu conceito agora. - Tripa Seca fez cara de nojo e mesmo estando protegido de corpo inteiro com a armadura não teve coragem de se jogar no cano de descarga.

Algumas quadras de distância dali, o Polegar Vermelho reassumiu seu tamanho natural após escapar em um boeiro. Se arrastando na sarjeta ele vomitou e deitou por cima do próprio vômito. Não tinha mais forças para nada. Estava quase perdendo os sentidos quando viu um mendigo um pouco mais novo do que ele usando um chapéu verde engraçado que cobria as orelhas.

\- El Chavo. O Moleque. Nem mesmo me batizaram com um nome. Sabe, quando criança eu vivia em uma vila até que fugi de lá. Havia um homem que me agredia sempre quando estava frustrado, o que acontecia praticamente todo dia. Claro, eu chorava bastante, mas ninguém liga para menino de rua não é mesmo? Quando me batia ele sempre dizia "tinha que ser o moleque de novo". - O mendigo era esquelético e seus olhos fundos. Tragava um cachimbo de crack enquanto reclamava da vida.

\- Berenice! - Carlitos desmaiou e só foi despertar na manhã seguinte. Assim que recuperou seus sentidos se teleportou de volta para a casa de sua ex. Berenice não estava mais ali e, graças a Nossa Senhora de Guadalupe, Tripa Seca também não. Com o celular em mãos Carlitos ligou para sua filha. - Marieta, você sabe de sua mãe?

A garota chorava do outro lado da linha, o que já deixou seu pai preocupado. - Ela está no hospital. Mãe não está bem, pai. O médico disse que ela tem risco de... - Com o choque da informação Chapolin Colorado deixou o celular cair. Após alguns segundos estagnado como uma estátua o Polegar Vermelho surtou, com sua Marreta Biônica derrubou umas das poucas paredes da casa que ainda restava de pé.

\- TRIPAAAA SECAAAA!

O mais rápido que pôde, Carlitos foi até o hospital procurar pela sua ex-esposa e por sua filha. Ele tinha tomado banho por causa do combate prévio e vestia uma roupa civil. Carlitos conversou com o médico e ficou a par da situação. Realmente não era o melhor quadro. Marieta e Carlitos ficaram sentados um ao lado do outro esperando por novidades. Chapolin Colorado não precisava estar presente agora, Carlitos decidiu que sua filha carecia mais de um apoio paterno do que heroico no momento.

Horas depois, Marieta pegou no sono e Carlitos foi tomar um café para espantar o cansaço. A cafeteira do andar era próxima à uma janela, o que fez com que ele visse uma cena inusitada. Uma pessoa voando. Um homem magro, de cabelos grisalhos e barbicha de bode. Estava vestido de Superman e usava uma cartola com as cores da bandeira dos EUA.

\- Time is Money! - Disse o herói americanizado ao entrar no hospital pela janela.

\- Super Sam?! Oi, amigo! - Os dois companheiros de luta contra o crime se abraçaram. Há anos não se viam. - O que faz aqui?

\- Assim como você eu estava aposentado, mas soube a que ponto o Tripa Seca chegou. Família é sagrada, vim aqui ajudar.

\- Obrigado. - Disse Carlitos abraçando Super Sam uma segunda vez. - Será que esse é o retorno dos heróis mexicanos?

\- Não sobrou muitos heróis para "retornar". El Toro está morto. Capitão Fuerza ficou paraplégico. Bem, deixemos o passado no passado. Estou aqui para proteger sua família enquanto você leva a justiça ao Tripa Seca.

\- Mas será que consigo?

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Tripa Seca sempre foi perigoso, mas agora está impossível! Com sua nova armadura ele ficou muito mais forte, rápido e poderoso do que eu.

Super Sam se aproximou de Carlitos e pegou em seus ombros, para que o amigo ouvisse bem. - Tripa Seca ostenta o seu símbolo no peito, mas não sabe o que ele significa. Por isso é inferior a você. Ainda se lembra o que o CH dentro do coração amarelo representa, Chapolin Colorado?

Carlitos foi embora cumprir com sua missão. Quando sua filha despertou ela se assustou ao perceber que ele não estava mais lá. Além disso havia um maluco vestido como se estivesse indo ao carnaval. - Bom dia, flor. Quer um café?

\- Quem é você? - Perguntou Marieta desconfiada.

\- Super Sam. Amigo do seu pai.

\- E onde está ele?

\- Precisou sair.

Marieta, que já não tinha uma relação excelente com o pai, estourou. - E o que seria mais importante do que sua família?! Não acredito que ele me abandonou de novo! Agora percebo porque minha mãe o largou!

\- Don´t! Não diga isso! Seu pai é o Herói Mexicano, o Polegar Vermelho, o grande Chapo...

\- O quê?!

**XXX**

Carlitos, ou melhor, Chapolin Colorado, estava vestido e pronto para a batalha da sua vida. Em uma rua larga ele esperou pela chegada do seu arqui-inimigo. O Polegar Vermelho tinha certeza de que ele apareceria.

A maioria das pessoas, os mais jovens, não sabiam quem era aquela figura pitoresca, só aqueles que viveram a década de setenta e oitenta o reconheceram. - O Chapolin Colorado está de volta! - Começaram a gritar. O Polegar Vermelho gostou da recepção que teve, mas precisava alertar a todos do perigo. - Um vilão está vindo para essa rua. Todos precisam evacuar a área.

\- Mas eu tenho que ir trabalhar naquele banco. - Disse um garoto de dezessete anos que deveria ser estagiário.

\- ABANDONEM A RUA AGORA! - Com a reação explosiva do Chapolin Colorado as pessoas começaram a acreditar que se tratava de um louco e não do herói de antigamente. Só levaram as palavras do Polegar Vermelho a sério quando Tripa Seca surgiu com sua armadura. Aí começou o pânico e a correria. Mas isso teve um impacto positivo, pois esvaziou a rua e livrou os inocentes do perigo.

Tripa Seca abriu o seu visor momentaneamente para poder falar com o seu inimigo. - Depois dessa luta só um permanecerá de pé, Polegar. - Tripa Seca estendeu seu braço esquerdo e do pulso dessa mão foi expelido um bastão. Em seguida o bastão se contorceu até se transformar em uma marreta. A marreta de Tripa Seca era vermelha com o cabo amarelo e tão grande que homem nenhum conseguiria empunhá-la. A não ser que vestisse uma armadura semelhante aquela.

Chapolin Colorado tentou não se intimidar perante a marreta do seu inimigo e apertou a sua com mais força. O herói se posicionava como um jogador de baseball segurando um taco.

O primeiro ataque de Tripa Seca foi arremessar carros em direção ao Polegar Vermelho usando sua marreta. Ele fazia isso com uma facilidade de quem arremessava bolas de tênis. O herói conseguiu desviar da maioria e usava a Marreta Biônica para mudar a rota daqueles que não pôde driblar.

Em uma atitude de valentia, Chapolin Colorado correu em direção ao vilão. Esse por sua vez fez o mesmo movimento, confiando mais na superioridade de sua arma. Quando perto o suficiente Tripa Seca tentou amassar o Polegar, mas o herói jogou seu corpo para a direita, desviando do ataque. Em seguida Chapolin bateu com sua marreta com toda sua força no cabo da marreta do vilão desarmando-o.

Chapolin começou então a bater no rosto de Tripa Seca com a Marreta Biônica, mas esse protegido pela armadura não sofreu muitos estragos. Até que o visor rachou um pouco. Obstinado pela vitória, o vilão exibiu seu canhão de pulso e o apontou para o herói. Seria um tiro a queima roupa sem chance de defesa. Mas a esperteza do Polegar Vermelho deu a ele a ideia de enfiar no cano da arma do inimigo o cabo de sua marreta.

Tripa Seca tentou tirar a Marreta Biônica do seu canhão, mas ela estava tão infincada que mesmo ele tendo super força proporcionada pela armadura não conseguiu. Com o acumulo de energia exagerado, sem válvula de escape, houve a explosão.

\- NÃO! - Tripa Seca gritou, mas já era tarde demais para reclamar, o estrago que o Polegar Vermelho provocou fez com que a armadura fosse inutilizada. Com a explosão Tripa Seca voou longe com cacos amarelos o acompanhando.

Chapolin Colorado devido a proximidade com o inimigo durante a investida ficou meio chamuscado, mas não se feriu gravemente.

Usando sua Marreta Biônica ele planejava terminar com aquela inimizade de uma vez por todas. Com Tripa Seca caído, o herói tentou aproveitar de seu estado vulnerável. Polegar Vermelho ergueu sua arma e quase a desceu no rosto do homem que ameaçou sua família. Porém, uma mão o impediu de cometer o crime agarrando seu braço. Por mais perverso que fosse o bandido, assassinato era assassinato. Um herói não agia assim.

\- Não, Polegar Vermelho. - Disse o mendigo que o herói havia encontrado dias atrás. Ele ainda usava o boné verde engraçado. Parecia que nunca o tirava. - Foi suas histórias que valorizavam honra e coragem que me fizeram suportar os anos na vila. Que me fez ver que o mundo não era só exploração, descaso e miséria. Senhor Chapolin, não me faça perder o meu herói.

Chapolin Colorado abraçou o rejeitado social e disse: - Obrigado, cara. Pode se orgulhar. Hoje você me salvou. O herói do dia é você.

**XXX**

A recuperação foi demorada, ela precisou ficar seis meses de cadeira de rodas. O que para uma mulher ativa como Berenice foi um martírio. Ela e sua filha foram morar na casa de Carlitos por um tempo. Apesar de terem voltado a dividir o mesmo teto, Berenice e Carlitos não reestabeleceram sua relação amorosa (ao menos a princípio). O plano era só morarem juntos enquanto Berenice ainda não recuperava a saúde. Mas no meio do caminho tudo mudou.

Em uma manhã ensolarada Carlitos levou Berenice para passear no jardim da praça do seu bairro. Em dado momento o casal comprou churros na mão de um vendedor ranzinza que usava um chapéu azul amassado.

Carlinhos sentou em um banquinho de praça e ela ficou ao seu lado na cadeira de rodas comendo o lanche. Conversa vai, conversa vem e as magoas do passado começaram a parecer ridículas frente às boas lembranças. Dialogavam muito próximos um do outro, Carlitos não aguentou estar tão perto daqueles lábios e arriscou tudo em um beijo roubado. Foi quase um minuto de silêncio, durante esse tempo o herói ficou sem respirar. - Será que ela vai me dar um tapa?

Berenice respondeu o beijo recebido com um outro, esse mais caloroso. Carlitos terminou o dia feliz sabendo que não precisava mais ser um servidor publico solitário.

Sempre que seus pais saiam de casa Marieta vasculhava o quarto de seu pai em busca de uma prova. Demorou semanas até que ela percebesse um fundo falso no guarda roupa. - Não é que o maluco do hospital falava a verdade! Meu pai é o Chapolin Colorado!

Marieta pegou a camisa vermelha do uniforme e a colocou no nível dos olhos. O símbolo do coração amarelo com um CH dentro fez seu peito palpitar. A menina analisou a roupa de frente e verso e até a cheirou. Marieta reconheceu o cheiro do suor do seu pai confirmando ainda mais sua identidade secreta.

Por fim Berenice não aguentou e vestiu a camisa. Apesar de masculina, a roupa até que lhe caiu bem. - Que legal!

**Fim**

**Esperar Vários Minutos na Cadeira do Cinema**

**Cena Pós-Créditos**

Microondas. Atear fogo em uma pilha de pneus velhos com um homem dentro. O cartel tinha formas dolorosas de eliminar seus inimigos ou seus subalternos que fracassaram em algo. Tripa Seca descobriu isso da pior maneira. A pouca gordura do seu corpo derreteu e virou cinzas enquanto o criminoso gritava em agonia.

O chefe do tráfico da região assistia ao seu sofrimento sem sentir um pingo de remorso. Ele era um homem muito saudável para quem já havia alcançado os sessenta. Seu corpo malhado só não era mais temível do que sua cicatriz no olho esquerdo. Como todo mestre do crime, ele nunca andava sozinho. Sempre seguido por uns trinta capangas que lhe faziam a segurança.

\- Eu gastei muito dinheiro com esse bastardo. Salvei sua vida de uma puta queda, dei a ele meios de se armar como nenhum de vocês imaginaria. E mesmo assim ele falhou. Como pôde ser tão ineficaz?

\- Senhor Pedro. - Disse um dos capangas. - É melhor a gente sair. A fumaça já deve ter alertado as autoridades.

Pedro retirou de dentro do paletó uma faca serrilhada grande, ao estilo Rambo. - A batalha no centro da cidade serviu para uma coisa. Irá incentivar os antigos vilões e heróis a se revelar. Além disso novos surgirão. É o início da nova era dos heróis mexicanos.

\- Senhor, Pedro, nós...

\- Pedro não! Chegou o momento de eu retomar minha antiga identidade. Rasga Bucho está de volta!

O vilão seguiu o conselho do seu capanga e resolveu deixar o lugar, mas não antes de testar o seu antigo bordão. Criado para zombar da cara do seu maior inimigo.

\- Sigam-me os maus!


End file.
